After the TournamentM rated chapters
by DameMaggie
Summary: Hi everyone. This story starts in section T, however I decided that I would post a few M Rated chapters in this section, you can either read the whole story or only this chapter. That s up to you.


A/N: So, I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. For those who don´t know, this is chapter 13 of story: "After the tournament" and you probably already know why it is being posted here. Enjoy.

**Chapter 13:****Eyes.**

"Albus, make love to me."

Albus looked intently into her eyes.

"Minerva are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

He kissed her lips softly, tenderly, savoring them. Her hands, slowly undressing him, then caressing his exposed skin. Her silk nightgown fell from her shoulders, revealing her wonderfully shaped breasts. Albus took his time to caress each of them, enjoying the softness of her skin; he played with each of her nipples, hardened them. In the meantime, Minerva had managed to take all his clothes off him, leaving him in his knickers only.

As he proceeded to kiss her neck, he remembered all of what had happened that day, how he had hurt her and how he needed to show her that he loved her too much to lose her. He decided that this would be a slow, loving process in which he intended to feel every part of her, he would cherish every scent and every sound and he would make her feel loved.

Minerva tried not to look away from those gorgeous, sapphire blue eyes of his. She didn't, she couldn't understand what was it that captivated her so much about them. Whenever she looked into those eyes, no matter where and in which situation, they always made her feel better, they were just perfect. Right there and then, Minerva looked into those eyes, now filled with desire, and she didn't feel nervous or afraid. She reached for his face, caressing it with all the love she had to offer.

"Albus?"

He stopped kissing her breasts and turned his attention back to her face, especially to her emerald green eyes. He moved so that he was on top of her, his body covering hers completely and his face right above hers.

"Yes Minerva, my love, is something wrong?"

She looked away from his sparkling eyes and run her hands along the strong arms that supported him.

"Do you think...do you think I'm beautiful?"

Albus didn't immediately answer, he went back to kiss her breasts, he licked them, he sucked her nipples. She gasped and instinctively buckled her hips upward.

"You are breathtaking." He whispered against her skin.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, massaged his worn shoulders and neck, stroked his back. Meanwhile his lips went further down, approaching her navel and when they finally reached that place, they stayed there, torturing her.

"Ah, Albus, ah, please!" she begged "I'm all wet for you!"

The comment aroused him even more than he already was, but he would wait, this would not end any time soon. His hands which rested in her thighs slowly began to move upwards. Her inner thighs were quite delicate, a very sensitive spot. Minerva instantly reacted to his touch.

"Oh, Merlin, yes. Oh, yes, yes, please, oh..." her breaths became shorter. "Albus, do it, please! Oh! I'm coming, oh!" She tightened her grip on his shoulders as she felt her first orgasm coming. "Albus, for the love of God! AH!"

He finally inserted two fingers inside her, her inner muscles instantly contracting around them; he drove them in and out of her and stimulated her clit with his thumb at the same time.

"AH- YES-AH, H-HARD-PLEASE, HARD-ER!" she screamed, for once in her life she didn't care about anything else. "AH-AH-ALBUS-AH-MY LOVE-AH YES!"

Then she came, her juices started flowing out of her, wetting his hand. She stopped for a moment, tired and out of breath.

Albus drove out of her and cleaned his hand on the sheet. He went up to kiss her and was surprised when he captured his lips passionately on hers. Her heart was racing, he could feel it. She, on the other hand, could feel his firm, erected manhood pressing against her entrance. She quite spontaneously decided that she would take this into her hands. While he was trapped in their fierce kiss, she used all the strength she had left and turned him over so that she was on top of him. Albus stared at her, shocked by the unexpected maneuver.

"Okay Dumbledore, now I'm leading and you will receive a punishment for being so naughty." She smiled down at him, knowing how much he liked it when she was in her strict mode.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, I swear I was up to no good."

"I can see that." she said, her hands exploring his strong chest and planting soft kisses on it as she spoke.

"So, what will my punishment be?"

"One you will never forget." She replied.

Before he knew it, she was riding him, pounding on him, driving him mad with love and desire.

"Min-erva, oh! You're so perfect!" he gasped, moving his hips along with hers.

"Al-bus I l-love you!"

"OH, MIN!"

"COME FOR ME LOVE, COME, COME! AH! AH! AH!"

Moments later, they both lay in bed, holding eachothers naked body, feeling the warmth of being loved.

"Oh, Min, I hope you can forgive me, I hope someday you can forgive me for what I did." He whispered into her hair.

"I already have." She whispered back.

Soon, they had both drifted off to sleep.

TBC.

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be posted with the original story, whenever I decide to write an M rated chapter I will post it here; of course, I will tell you if I do.


End file.
